I Don't Hate You
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: "But I don't hate you... not in any way." SoXeha/SoraNort/XehaSo/Whatever you wish to call it. Now a spot where I'll stash my CrackTP stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Xehanort (the younger) sighed a little. This world was so blissfully calm. The Dream Eaters had been mostly dealt with, whatever left being small and easily defeated. It was a world within a world to boot. Not many could and/or would intrude. This world- Symphony of Sorcery, was it? -was just perfect for him and his companion.

He was vaguely aware of needing to attend to that other boy who was fated to become him and avoided that fate, but there was other matters he cared for more. He proceeded to bury his face in the spiky brown locks in front of him, enjoying the warm smell of island summers and sea breezes.

The boy- Sora - shifted a little "Everything okay?" He then turned around a little more, and trained those precious blue eyes on his fellow cuddler with worry "Do you have to go now?"

Xehanort chuckled "No, no I don't."

Sora seemed satisfied with this and hung his arms around his new lover's neck "Okay, good."

Xehanort clung to him a little tighter, not quite sure why he was feeling so calm and peaceful. After all, this boy would become himself in a matter of days if things went according to plan. They were mortal enemies even at such a neutral point of time.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" Sora asked his silver haired boyfriend. He felt a little odd calling him a boyfriend- considering he was labeled as 'enemy number one' for a short time -but he'd been harboring his feelings for a while in confusion. Not to mention he still only knew this enigmatic boy as... well, just that. He felt himself blush a little at the thought as his partner stared into the distance in thought. He then said "Well, I think it would be best if you didn't know."

Sora scrunched his face in annoyance "Hey, we've kissed, I deserve to get a name, don't I?" His voice squeaked a little more "I-I mean I've been saving that!"

Xehanort's eyebrow rose in amusement "Saving what? A kiss?"

Sora turned his back to him and scooted in a little closer while clutching his arms "M-my first one..." He slid down a little, his head resting against Xehanort's stomach. Sora folded his arms as he looked up at Xehanort in annoyance "You still haven't told me."

Xehanort thought, then wrapped Sora up in his arms again and kissed him. Sora seemed slightly satisfied with this and went along. Xehanort was honestly buying time. Even though he had so much through time travel, he just couldn't buy it when he wanted. Sora knowing his name... no, that would destroy everything.

And then Sora backed up, dragged Xehanort along with him to lay down on some grass, and resumed demanding a name, all the while splayed on top of him and begging an answer. Xehanort kept trying to explain (read: "Sora, you shouldn't know.") but Sora was just so stubborn. Eventually he came up with an idea- Sora would have to further earn the right to knowing his name.

Sora while Sora settled down for Xehanort's first task- a small kiss on his neck -he began explaining everything he could without giving too much away. Then Sora began his next task while Xehanort still explained- and even asked him a question that may have been too giving "Sora, if I were the most evil person you are aware of, would you not hate me?"

Sora finished his trail of kisses down Xehanort's stomach and lied down on top of him "That's an odd question."

Xehanort brought his hand on top of Sora's head, stroking his cheek "Purely hypothetical, my dear."

Sora thought about it for a moment, then said "Prob'ly not." He paused, then Xehanort felt him tense "It has to do with you name, doesn't it?" Sora felt himself lightly panicking. He KNEW that this boy looked like Xemnas- SO MUCH like Xemnas -he KNEW that there was darkness associated with him-

"It does... for I am Xehanort."

Sora seized up more as Xehanort began running a hand down his back "But I don't hate you... not in any way." Sora felt frozen as he quietly sat up with him in his arms "I don't hate you..."

Sora then let his muscles relax, and calmed himself. Could this person really be THE Xehanort? Then again, he did mention he had traveled in time. But you know what, maybe he could change that... He leaned in for a kiss, adding "I don't hate you too."

* * *

God, someone should really take away my computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora collapsed onto the pavement. He was so tired. Xemnas was so much harder than he thought he would be, and the things he'd just learned... Terrifying. Was he going to still be himself if he fell asleep and awoke? Or was he going to be someone else?

"... So I see things are going according to plan."

He lifted his head, then smiled a little "Xehanort."

The boy looked as emotionless as ever, but Sora saw that flicker of care in his eyes. He knelt down, and Sora asked "Please... tell me... what's gonna... happen... to me?" Xehanort tenderly cupped his cheek "You will become a vessel far more worthy than any other." he leaned in closer "We'll be with each other forever, my love."

Sora shook his head "I'll... vanish... into you..."

Xehanort kissed his forehead "You will still be in there, somewhere." Sora heard a barely noticeable hint of uncertainty. Sora raised his hand to brush aside a silver bang "I'll see you again... okay?" He was too tired to keep it up, and it fell to the ground with a thump "Not as you... but as Sora..." His eyes were starting to close "YOUR Sora..."

Xehanort gently picked him up "Of course you will."

Sora closed his eyes for what he hoped wasn't a final time.

...

Sora- finished thanking the Dream Eaters for the help with his Mark of Mastery Exam -anxiously tapped a foot on Traverse Town's cobblestone streets. He was waiting, hoping, praying for someone to come and see him. He closed his eyes, trying to catch a glimmer of the silver haired boy in his mind's eye-

"So you came."

Sora jolted at his touch, then smiled a little as his companion began massaging his shoulders with a low chuckle "You're so tense." Sora laughed, feeling his cheeks warm, "W-well, I mean, you fight for as long as I have and things get tense..." Sora kissed his lover's cheek "I missed you."

Xehanort merely stopped his massaging and wrapped his hands around Sora's waist. A silent return of the sentiment. He then asked "You look older, why-"

"Oh, I'm not taking the test anymore so Yen SId's magic wore off..." Sora trailed away upon recalling what had happened. He then leaned against Xehanort a little more "Did you... did you really mean that...?"

"Hmmm?" Sora sighed a little as they sat down against one of the many buildings lining the street "The whole... Make more Xehanorts thing."

Xehanort paused at this remark, then said "My older self did."

Sora crossed his arms around his chest, frowning "You did..." He glared back at him "What was that afternoon then? What was it a ploy just to get me to fall even deeper?!" He then scooted out of Xehanort's arms and stood up "Was it all just a lie?!" He didn't know why, but he was on the border of tears.

Xehanort stood, then grabbed his hand "Sora, I didn't mean it, my future selves did-"

Sora yanked his hand away "They're still you-"

Xehanort suddenly kissed him. Sora sat there, unsure what to do. Xehanort backed away "They never met you the way I have and nor do they remember." He held Sora close "They don't remember meeting the little sky I cherish."

Sora just pressed his head against Xehanort's chest "I'm just so confused."

Xehanort merely rubbed his back and kissed his hair "I expected you to be. Sometimes we all are confused."

Sora leaned in a little more, his legs going limp as he clung to Xehanort like a rag doll "And I can't tell anyone how to deal with all... this, because technically we're mortal enemies and you know what everyone would think-"

Xehanort lifted Sora's chin and gently pressed a finger to his lips "Sora... it will be alright."

Sora nodded a little shakily, and Xehanort merely hugged him close again "Everything will be alright."

* * *

aghwhythehelldoishipthiswhydoihaveacracktp


End file.
